Go Ahead
by LovingPillow
Summary: Haruhi isn't the only girl member. There's also Sakura, though everyone (including the club members) think that she's male. It seems that she's fine with others regarding her as a boy. What happens when people find out? Obviously, she'll feel like she's entered a spiraling maze.
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

My fingers effortlessly pushed upon the keys as I played another piece given by Kyoya. How long have I been sitting here? I really need to take a break sometime, if only I sucked at piano; I wouldn't be in this room wasting my precious time. I watched from the translucent curtains as people finally arrived, giving me the chance to rest a bit as the host club welcomed their customers. _Back to playing._ I thought as I resumed the piano piece after stretching my fingers. I knew that I was half a beat off, according to Kyoya's watch, but who can blame me? I've been here before everyone and had to play the piano until the end of the day, or at least until everyone surely left the room. I gave a mute sigh as I drowned myself in the music. I pictured myself walking along a narrow path through the forest; it was magnificent really! I had no idea where I was heading towards, but it seems that my feet knew where to guide me as I continued walking onwards to the light. There were animals nearby but they only watched in curiosity, only to run away when I got too close to them; it seems they were shy and yet, I found them acting brave when they returned to watch me stroll down the smooth path. I imagined the trees swaying as the entire area brightened. My journey ended as the last notes of the piece ended with my imaginary discovery of a joyful village town.

I opened my eyes and breathed out lightly. I had to play the next piece soon. Thankfully I was given a minute between each piece, it gave me the opportunity to rest my fingers and keep myself from being dehydrated. _Time is up, Sakura._ I sighed softly and began the next composition. It was gentle, yet rough. This time, I imagined myself in a lavender field. It was showering cherry blossoms as I twirled my way around the field, it felt like snow when I felt them fall upon my cheeks. I whistled in my imagination and enjoyed the silence of my piano in reality. My senses slowly brought me back into the world as I heard the sound of the door opening. "See you tomorrow Tamaki-senpai!" I heard most girls giggle before their footsteps grew distant. I continued playing. It wasn't long before the group began their usual banter of conversation. If I hadn't listened to their conversations, I wouldn't have known so much about the members. Sometimes, I wonder if anyone remembers me. _It wouldn't be much of a shock if they did forget my existence._ I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth. This was tiring, really. Kyoya doesn't even talk to me, I feel so nonexistent. Maybe I should just skip tomorrow... Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I can work on my homework and rest the entire day. On the other hand, I could just skip on the homework and work part-time at some coffee shop. "I think I'll take the former choice." I gave a dry chuckle once the silhouettes of the members disappeared from the door. I slowed down the music and stared out the window, which wasn't such a good idea since I always saw birds flying freely, it made me envy them since I was somewhat like a caged bird.

**Tamaki's P.O.V.**

I leaned against the wall as I hid from view. It had been about an hour since everyone left the clubroom. If I didn't know any better, I'd have guessed that Aku was hurt and fainted from blood loss, but I know that he's only following the rules Kyoya set. I peeked out from the wall when I heard the door creak open, and nodded in approval when Aku walked out the doors with his bag. Once he left, I walked through the doors and nodded in approval at the state of the clubroom, it was spotless thanks to him. I wonder why he always cleans the clubroom when it's already clean enough. Either way, I appreciate his weird way of showing that he's a member of the host club. "Time to head home." I muttered and walked towards my limousine hidden near the back of the school.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

My footsteps were heavy as I trudged up the road, intent on getting home unscathed. I knew there was someone following me, like usual, but I pretended to ignore it until the stalker would make the wrong move. "Finally!" I muttered and groaned as I dug through my bag for my identification card. I hate how my grandfather installed extra protection into coming inside. The only people that could enter were my grandfather, our trustworthy butler, and I. After scanning the card, I leaned down and kept my eyes open as it scanned my DNA through the eyes. I straightened my posture and watched as the gates slowly opened, and closed when I walked through the lasers. Thankfully, they don't do anything except for informing my grandfather and our butler of who passed through.

"Welcome home Sakura-chan!"

I wearily hugged my grandfather back when he suddenly appeared out of nowhere, in his weird clothes. I don't know why he wears such outdated clothes. I mean, he wears a short green shirt kimono with matching pants, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), and a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side. If he weren't so interested in wearing ancient time-period clothing, I would have announced to the world that I knew not of this man.

"Welcome back Saku-chan!"

I glanced over to where a young blond-haired fellow stood with a wide grin. He was our butler, who I consider my brother, and he was the same age as I. Apparently, when I was younger, I couldn't make any friends so my grandfather adopted Naruto (who at the time was an orphan) to become my friend and raised him as our butler. Growing up with him, we became more than friends and considered each other siblings. "I'm back, Naru-kun!" I exclaimed with glee, and let go of my grandfather. "Jiraiya-sama, you need not pout." Naruto said and dragged me upstairs as I laughed at the face my grandfather made. If only there was a camera nearby, it would be hilarious to put it in the living room. "How many times must I tell you that you cannot wear your own clothes to school?" Naruto questioned and I pondered, before giving up on finding the answer. "You know I don't like wearing dresses..." I puffed my cheeks out in distaste and he chuckled, ruffling my hair. I rolled my eyes when he held up the suit that men attending Ouran High wore. "You can't be serious." I deadpanned, and he stared me straight in the nose. I huffed and pinched his cheeks. "Fine, but only this time will I listen." He looked like Christmas arrived early, which was funny since Christmas doesn't arrive until eight months later.

"Sakura-chan, time for dinner!" I heard my grandfather call from the dining room. I sometimes wonder if he did this on purpose, since it was usually Naruto's job to make sure I arrived on time to occasions such as this. I wonder where Naruto went; he somehow disappeared from my side. Oh well. I walked downstairs and into the dining room. The table was filled with European cuisines, courtesy of my grandfather's weird taste in food. I have to admit, they do have delectable spaghetti alla carbonara. Dinner was silent but enjoyable. Neither of us felt awkward about the silence, but we did enjoy our conversations. "Do you think Tsunade will like her present?" My grandfather asked me as if he were a child receiving his favourite toy. I chuckled and wiped the risotto alla milanese from my lips, "I am sure that the lady of your choice will love whatever you have prepared her." I told him. Ever since my grandmother Shizune passed away from cancer, he's been trying to find new love. It just so happens to be that Lady Tsunade is his type. Unfortunately, she doesn't like him as much as he'd admit it.

I glanced at the remaining cuisines and wondered what those without homes were feeling now. I'm quite sure my grandfather noticed my expression because he had called for the maids, and once they showed up with baskets, he began ordering them to hand the food out to every single individual that was homeless and/or had not enough food to last a week. "Grandfather..." I stared at him with admiration, and silently thanked him for doing that. Now I won't feel guilty about eating while others didn't have enough food. Just as I finished dinner, the clock struck ten. "Off to sleep now. You can stay up for 30 minutes but that's the max." I bid him goodnight and walked up to my room. Naruto was already in bed sleeping, hugging the woolen plush toy I sewed for him when we just turned 6 years old. It brings back memories of our childhood, which is the reason why he hasn't thrown it away yet. I'm glad I met Naruto, otherwise who knows what I'd be like today.

"Good night Naruto."

I whispered as I slid underneath the blankets.

"Good night Sakura."

I smiled and cuddled closer to him, enjoying the warmth he provided.


	2. Chapter 2

**To those that have been waiting, I'm sorry I haven't updated for a long while, but it's honestly a challenge (for me) to write something without having it all planned out. Personally, I think this update sucks. If you think the same, please tell me how to make the next chapter better.**

**Thank you to the ones that reviewed! A response to the reviewers:**

**AnUnhealthyUchihaObsession: **Is it promising? If so, that's great! By the way, why won't you write a review on my Oro/Saku story instead of reviewing it on a different fic? :(

**Iggyfangirlcraziness: **I love that "Oh. My. Ninja!" thingy you wrote there ;) And thank you for adoring this fic, it's an honor for Go Ahead to be adored xD

**Jessica: **Well in this chapter you'll find that their reactions aren't that well expected...But you can imagine what it would have been like had I not written this chapter yet :)

**vampiremisress96: **The chapter's out, have fun reading! Don't frown if you don't like it!

**KillerJill04: **I have updated this fic, please continue loving Go Ahead, otherwise you can just say you don't like it and stop reading :(

* * *

**Tamaki's P.O.V.**

Eerie...That's what I first thought when Kyoya and I stepped into the clubroom. Perhaps Aku wasn't feeling well enough to come early. "Mama, don't you think it's too quiet in here?" I asked Kyoya, and he straight out ignored me, even though I could see his eyes narrow as he slipped into his thoughts, as if trying to figure something out. I walked over to the curtains and pulled them aside, allowing the room to glow with the sunrise setting up. I noticed the piano from the corner of my eye and felt somewhat lonely without Aku playing his beautiful melodies. "I wonder if he's alright..." I mutter to myself as I trace over the warm keys. There was a hint of lavender in the air, and I knew that it must be Aku's; the fragrance was stronger near the piano.

"Idiot king, why is it so quiet? We usually hear the piano playing before walking into the room."

I calmed my nerves before greeting Hikaru and Kaoru, both of which always found ways to get on my nerves. "Our pianist is late." I told them then turned to greet both Honey and Mori. "We have a pianist? That explains why Usa-chan is in a good mood whenever we come here." Honey exclaimed with a cute smile, hugging his bunny, he looks like a small child. _He's older than both Kyoya and I!_ Sometimes, I wonder what I saw in recruiting them. _Oh, wait..._ I just realized something...Honey never knew that we had a pianist? _Didn't Kyoya explain to the others that Aku was also a member?_ I questioned myself, staring at Kyoya. He was busy typing away at his laptop. I honestly don't see what was so important about it. The fact that none of the members knew about Aku was more important than whatever he was doing on his laptop! _This is an outrage!_ It isn't, but I was in the mood to stir up the drama.

**Kyoya's P.O.V.**

"This is indeed odd..." I muttered as I continued typing away. I was trying to hack into the school database to find out more about our mysterious member, Haruno Aku, to which I have found nothing. This was far too odd, there was nothing related to Aku, absolutely nothing. Completely blank. As I continued to scroll down the list of our students, the name Haruno caught my eye. Only this Haruno's first name was Sakura. _Let's read her biography._ I thought, not at all feeling guilty for looking up someone's information, be it personal or public.

"Tamaki, come here." I ordered the idiot to hurry up; I wanted to know if this Sakura matched the physical description of Aku. Personally, I had never seen him (or her) up close, but I do know that they have a short body build. Once Tamaki glanced over the profile, his shock furthered my assumptions. After all; Tamaki was the one who recruited Aku into the club.

_Haruno Aku has been lying about himself._

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I don't know why, but for some reason, I feel like it was a good thing to skip school. "Hey Naruto, are you sure we should be here?" I questioned, eyeing the clothing store that belonged to the Hitachiin family. Of course, I saw them occasionally with Haruhi. They always tried forcing her to buy their clothes, the ones that came from a brand specifically suited for her. "Sakura-chan, today you will try on all sorts of _girl_ clothes and I will buy the ones that suit you." I laughed nervously as I eyed the store in distaste. What was so wrong about wearing comfortable clothes, even if they're for the opposite sex?

"Naruto, you cannot be serious." I said, immediately covering my face after I walked out, only because a flash of illuminating light blinded me. Why did he have to take pictures? "This is embarrassing!" I hissed, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks when he waved his hand as a demand for me to go back into the dressing room. I glowered at him after the torture ended, with multiple pictures of me wearing one dress to casual wear. "Is this necessary?" I gave a sigh as he looked through the pictures, only to delete the ones he didn't like. I glanced behind my shoulder to the pile of neatly folded clothes and shook my head in growing irritation; this was taking too long. After what I imagined as three hours, when really it had been half an hour, Naruto had finally bought the dresses that he thought looked good on me. _Finally!_ I mentally exclaimed with glee, this was the shortest shopping spree that Naruto dragged me to, and it definitely was not worth taking up my time.

Maybe skipping school was a bad idea.

I jumped in surprise when a cone of ice cream nearly implants itself in my nose. I step back and gaze from the wrist holding the cone towards the ever-familiar grin. "Naruto!" I sigh in relief, though I felt my eye twitch when I realize that I nearly walked into ice cream because of him. _Oh whatever, at least I get ice cream as an apology._ I gave in to the temptations and smiled widely after hugging my brother. This would be the last time he scares me, especially by suddenly popping out of nowhere with a very delectable dessert.

"Bless you."

I scrunched my nose and glared into space, who was talking about me?

* * *

**A/N: I DON'T LIKE THIS CHAPTER x(**

I may rewrite this someday, so please bear with what I have written :/


End file.
